Maybe Next Time We'll learn
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: 30 years after WWIII, the Nations start learning lessons they should have learned long ago.


_Canada lay on the floor, a dark shadow hovering overheard. "Time to die, Canada." The figure said. _

"_Ні!" A voice screamed. Canada wondered if he should say hello back when the voice sounded again. His opponent was on the floor, a blue mist on his frame. "Чи не зашкодить моїм найкращим другом!" _

"_Ukraine," he gasped, looking as Russia and Belarus joined their livid older sister. _

_She hauled him to his feet, and the man escaped. The four gave chase, sending spells flying back and forth. Suddenly both of the Italians, Germany and Prussia joined the fight. The eight backed the man into a building but somehow he got out. Greece and Japan were on the rooftops, trying to engage him in a duel. China was stationed at the bottom of a stairwell. France watched from his post at the edge of town with England while America guarded the other. The man was trapped. The fourteen began to advance on him and backed him into a corner. Suddenly he struck, a bolt of energy coursing through America's body. America fell as the rest threw all their magic at the man, forming one giant rainbow sword that impaled him. With a curse of his lips, the Middle Eastern nation died._

_

* * *

_

America woke up with a scream. He hated dreaming about how World War III ended. His wife stood over him. "What's wrong, Alfred?"

"Nothing, Maria."

Mexico didn't believe him but she went back to sleep. America lay awake, thinking about how after that the nations had decided there weren't going to be any more meetings and all went their separate ways. He had stayed in touch with his neighbors because he had no choice. He glanced at Mexico, they slept in separate beds, always had. Theirs wasn't a marriage of love but of convenience. They needed each other's help to rebuild their countries after the war. He looked at the time, 12:30 a.m. He decided to just go ahead and get up. Leaving a note, he drove through the night. Something told him to go to New New York City for the day. Relieved to leave New Washington D.C. behind him, he switched on the radio. It was playing songs from Disney classics. He sang along to _Beauty and the Beast _loudly. It was about 5:00 a.m. when he parked his car and began to walk the streets, thankful the sun didn't rise early here anymore. Suddenly he stopped, on the other side of the street he saw a man he recognized. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he ran across the street, not caring if he was run over. He made it across and, panting, looked at the man again. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nyet, Alfred, I am really here." Russia said with a smile.

"Ivan," America said, joy on his face, "I've missed you."

"I have missed you, too, da?" came the reply as America was drawn into an embrace. Russia closed his eyes, hearing a sound he had missed the past thirty years, America's heartbeat.

The hug was ended when America broke away. "How long has it been?"

"Thirty years."

"Are you… never mind, you probably have plans. I wanted to hang out and catch up."

"I did not have any plans for the day, but I do now."

"Oh."

"Where shall we go next?"

America grinned, grabbing the other's hand, "Anywhere our feet take us."

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Mexico opened it. Standing there was a European nation she hadn't seen in a long time. "Maria," Portugal whispered. "You still look beautiful." She drew him inside.

* * *

"You're married?" America asked Russia.

"So are you," he was told.

"Who?"

"I will tell you if you tell me."

America thought for a while, the two were sitting at a coffee shop, enjoying Hot Chocolate and brownies. "Maria," he said slowly.

Russia blinked in shock, wanting to ask why but instead honored his deal, "Yao."

It was greeted with a laugh. "Really? You finally got him in the end?"

"Da, I did."

"Nicely done, big guy."

The sound was like music to the so-called big guy's ears. He had missed that nickname.

* * *

China found Korea in his kitchen. "What the hell, aru?"

Korea grinned. "Aniki! You're here!" He bounded over to greet China properly.

"I'm married!" China hollered, but actually didn't mind Korea's hands being all over him. His hands were warm, unlike Russia's.

* * *

Later that day, Russia found himself on a bench in Central Park. America was seated beside him; they glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes. America looked curious. He fully turned to face him only to have America press their lips together. He closed his eyes, something about it was warm and so unlike the cold kisses he shared with China. When America ended it, he pulled him right back for another. "Ivan, we can't do this."

"Вы правы, но я хочу." He breathed.

"So do I." America's phone rang at that moment. He checked it. "The wife wants me to head home now." Russia didn't give him a chance to say more. America opened his mouth to cry out but never got to as the other took advantage of that, smiling inwardly as he was met with no resistance. The two parted, promising to see each other again sometime soon.

* * *

Canada trembled as he watched them separate. He picked up his cell phone, knowing it was useless to call his brother right now. Instead he dialed a number he hadn't called in 30 years, hoping that she was still there. She picked up right away. "Katyusha, please help me."

* * *

Mexico chopped her celery. So Ukraine and Canada wanted to host a reunion in D.C. America came in. She picked up the meal she made him. "I'm not hungry," he told her.

"You will eat it," she hissed. He got up and she drew a sword.

He stared at it for a moment and when she began to inch closer to him, he ran. 'Ivan, help me! Real smart, America, mentally screaming for someone who can't read your mind.' He weaved through his house, dodging objects. He threw his front door open and tore down the street until he hit something solid. He glanced up at a face he hadn't seen in a week. "Ivan, my wife's trying to kill me!"

Russia frowned down at him, until a shriek caught his attention. He gazed in the direction Mexico was now coming in, a deadly blade in her hand. He took the trembling man before him by the hand and ran away from her as fast as he could. All he wanted was to say goodbye before he went back home to prepare for the meeting. The two ran until they could no longer hear her and they still ran until they no longer could. America checked into a hotel and they kissed goodbye.

The next day found him home with a guilty looking China. He said nothing about that and just carried on like nothing had happened while he was in the United States.

Both couples behaved as such until the meeting. Russia, China and Korea were already there, along with most of the nations when they heard it.

"You tried to fucking kill me!"

"You wouldn't listen to me!"

"As I shouldn't!"

"I hate you!"

"Well, guess what? I don't like you either!"

"Why the hell are we married then?"

"Our damn bosses made us!"

America stormed inside, Mexico right behind him.

"They are worse than you two ever were, aru," China whispered to Russia.

"I think we should get a divorce then!" Mexico screamed.

"Fine!" America pulled several papers out and ripped them out. "The alliance between our countries is over! Now get your ass to court and file, damn it!"

Mexico was out the door in an instant. America slumped into a chair and started crying. Russia walked over to him and took the seat next to him. The darker head of hair went onto the table. "I…"

"It is alright, America. Hush now."

"I'm a horrible lover."

"Nyet. That needed to be done. She did try to kill you."

"Besides," Canada said softly. "You two never loved each other. I'm sure your boss will understand. You both love somebody else."

"I know I do, but she does?"

"Yes, she does. The day you two were reunited, she was with Portugal."

"He can have her. I don't care."

Portugal ran out the door.

"America?" Russia asked.

"Huh?"

"Who do you love?"

"You."

China sighed. "I need to say something, aru. I love somebody else myself."

"Looks like we will need to separate then ourselves, da?"

The rest of the meeting went well, couples reuniting here and there. France tried to make a move on England but was beaten to it by England himself. America turned away so he wouldn't have to see them making out in the corner.

"We should get back to meeting every month like we used to," Germany said, trying to free his hand from North Italy's grip.

The decision was unanimous.

Everybody separated, promising to meet again in Ottawa the next month.

* * *

**Lame story is lame. More of my mother's fears were in this one. (I really need to start tuning her out.) **

**I really don't know why they would stop meeting after WWIII. **

**The dream came from an episode of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.**

**I hate that I made couples cheat. It was kinda needed to prove that if the nations stopped meeting, things would go wrong relationship wise with some ending up alone or with one they shouldn't be with. **


End file.
